UnNatural Co0rdination
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Doctor Hibiki thought he was the leading figure in genetic research with clones and the Ultimate Coordinator. He was wrong. They were faster, stronger, smarter. They were androids, cyborgs, and humans. They put Hibiki to shame. Short chapters only!
1. Chapter 1

ALC: I'm sick of all these look-a-like Gundam Seed re-writes.

Here's mine!

* * *

Bored, Aphrodite rolled over on her bed and fell off the mattress, not noticing where she lay. Grumbling, she made her way to the hallway outside her room, tripping over various stacks of textbooks and novels.

"For someone's sake, turn your visual sensors back on!" Athena snapped.

"Can't," Aphrodite smirked.

"Why?" Athena made it sound like a remark instead of a question.

"I dug my eyeballs with a spork."

"Oh jeez/god, Aphrodite," Athena and Arianhod said exasperated.

"What's wrong with sporks?" the pink-head asked, turning on her heel, stumbling on a pile of books and disks, and landing on her face. Something warm, sticky, _Did I break my nose?_ And cooper-y tasting filled her mouth. . _Scratch that. I knew I shouldn't of analyzed that penny._

"Aphrodite, just do the fuc-," Thor demanded.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Arianhod and Aphrodite screamed.

"Huh? Why the fuc-," Thor asked.

"HABABALU!" Aphrodite screamed.

"You guys sure know how to take advantage of a dictionary," Athena said dryly.

"How can I say the disclaimer with no eyes?" Aphrodite asked.

"Since when did you need eyes to talk?" Athena snapped.

"Uh, since I didn't memorize the script," Aphrodite retorted.

"Why did she have to be born?" Arianhod wailed.

"To be an ambassador to the people of Earth," Aphrodite said matter-of-factly.

"That sentence wasn't grammatically correct. You should of-," Athena lectured.

"Save it for someone who fuc-," Thor snarled.

"CHIZU MANKAYS VILL WHULE DA WALD!!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Cares," he continued. Loki stood up, shaking long, slate gray hair out of his eyes.

"Artificial Life Creator would like to disclaim that she owns the MYTH franchise and this story. She does not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon or any other anime or manga mentioned in this fic. Nobody was harmed, except in her head. She has borrowed ideas from _Goliath_, _Storm Wolf77415, __Dragoon Swordsman, __speaker4thesilent, _and various other places that she can't and probably will never remember. Unlike us, who remember everything. Except Aphrodite, 'cause she's got six or seven memory chips, all from different andoids or cyborgs," he turned around. "Did I get everything?" Arianhod gesutured wildly with her hands. Loki blinked. Turning around, he continued:

"If you want to flame ALC, they will only go into the furnace to get her dad off her back about using so much electricity. She curses the current-counter he got her sister and her for him for father's day, if that makes sense. If you review, she will be very happy. Quite honestly, she only wishes you press the funny coloured button at the bottom of the screen. If you wish, you can create a MYTH all to yourself who may get a spot in the story. ALC wishes you to use her characters in your stories, but to credit her for their android/cyborg-ness. That is all." He bowed and sat back down on his bunk.

"ALC also wishes us to mention that this fic goes against everything on Fanfiction. If you are offended, PM her and you will talk about what offends you and she will try harder not to offend you," Athena micked Loki's voice.

"I think we can actually start the story now," Aphrodite said.

"Finally!" Arianhod exclaimed and flopped backwards onto her bunk.

"Yo! Loki!" Thor called. Loki grunted. "You forgot the parings!" Aphrodite's eye sockets widened.

"H'oh my god! You forgot the most important part!" she cried.

"Why not we just make a list a tack it to the screen?" Athena hissed.

Aphrodite grabbed a sheet of bent blank paper and scribbled out a chart. All the Titans in the room watched her in silence until she was done and tacked it to the screen.

It read:

Miriallia xDearka, xTolle, xYzak, xNicol

Lacus xKira, xAthrun, xYzak

Cagalli xAthrun, xKira (Sibling Bonding!)

Murre xMwu

Shiloh xYzak

Yzak xOC (Sibling Bonding!)

Story may include more parings. Depends if ALC forgot any.

And the story began…

* * *

I know I'm gonna get one review at least for this chapter, but join Stashtree in reviewing! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm gonna try this again but with little itsy bitsy chapters instead of huge ones.

Here goes!

* * *

Beep.

Rewind.

Delete.

Pink eyes locked with blue eyes, oblivious to the snow hitting them like darts as the two girls spiralled-delete- corkscrewed around each other, trying to force the other to land.

Aphrodite pressed her lightweight body against Psyche's and hugged the blond tightly. Psyche, Aphrodite's elder by just over two decades, struggled against the pink angel's iron grip. Sharp bould- delete- sparks of pain laced up her neck as Aphrodite sank her dagger-like teeth into Psyche's shoulder and tore the entire muscle out. The blonde matched Aphrodite's smirk as the latter unhinged her jaw and swallowed the bloody mass in one gulp. Almost instantly, her skin took on a new-delete- brighter shine.

"What was the point of that?" Psyche asked, malice dripping every-delete coating every word. Aphrodite grinned, barring her gleaming teeth.

"I brushed my teeth this morning," Psyche rolled her eyes.

"Well that's nice- delete. Well, what a relief. I won't get an infection."

"With anti-regeneration paste. Your arm is us-delete- You'll bleed to death."

"It takes hours to bleed to death."

"Ya, I know. That's why I'm going to suck your blood-delete."

"So what was the point?" Psyche snarled. Aphrodite looked almost thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Do you want the cold, hard truth, the long version or Inuyasha in a nutshell?"

"What the hell? Inuyasha? Are you nuts or something?" Psyche snapped, Aphrodite's indirect manner cooling down the thrill of chasing and even perhaps killing a so-called _'Perfect'_ and making her irritable.

"Oh? Nut? Ahlright, one word," the pink-haired girl held up a slim finger, "Distraction." Psyche looked up, or down in this case and saw the cold, grey cement rushing up to greet their plunge. She made an attempt to unfurl her wings but Aphrodite shook her head and chuckled.

"I destroyed your wings when we started this fall."

* * *

"Why does it have to be so cold," he muttered, forcing himself not to whine. Yzak opened his mouth to tease him but thought better of it as a gust of chilly wind whistled through their clothes. Nicol shut his eyes tightly and bent his head against the onslaught of snow. The wind died down and he blinked the ice crystals out of his eyes. The five continued on until a splashing sound caused them to stop. 

"We're walking in blood," Rusty noted.

"If the wind died down we could figure out where it was coming from," Athrun said quietly.

"Do we really want to?" Nicol asked. The five exchanged glances, all remembering the stay in Caracas.

* * *

Little Chapter! Do you like long chapters or short? 


	3. Chapter 3

Second short chapter! Yay!

* * *

Flying at 200 kilometres an hour was fun, until you had to land, Athena reflected, massaging a broken ankle. She watched her older sister, Arianhod, angle her wings to brake and swung her legs forward until she was perpendicular with the land of the colony. She traveled for-delete- on an angle until her feet touched the roof of the building and broke into a dust cloud creating run. Limbs flying, she flailed around until her feet hit ice and she fell and slid on her face.

"Wish I had tried that," Athena said dryly. Arianhod stood up and faced her blue-haired sister, short skirt and shirt front full of tears and leaking blood.

"What did you end up with?" she asked. Athena shrugged and stared at the rotating cylinder above them.

"A pair of shattered ankles and banged up knees," she replied. Arianhod put her hands on her hips and looked up as the holes in her clothing and skin turned such a dark purple they appeared black and closed up.

"WAHOO!!" Arachne shrieked and flew out of a snow cloud. She mimicked Arianhod and fell speeding to the rendez vous point.

"She's gonna break something…" Athena murmured. The spider-human hybrid hit the building and folded into a crouch.

"You said something Ares-kun?" Arachne sneered.

"We gave up chasing Psyche and Aphrodite 'cause they were moving to fast," Arianhod reported.

"Figures. You Titans are incredibly lazy," Arachne spat. Athena and Arianhod rolled their eyes.

"If you're so great, how come you aren't still moving?" Athena snapped back.

"Oh? Am I going to get a kiss now?" Arachne taunted. A trickle of blue-purple liquid bubbled out of Athena's lip and dripped down her chin, the acid-blood compound burning the skin way. Arianhod sighed as wind buffeted the three girls' twig-like bodies.

"How bout we add your name-delete.

Both of Arianhod's younger companions had fallen silent.

"Thanks for not killing me," Arachne said quietly. With their super-sensitive, surpassing that of Coordinators, Athena and Arianhod had no trouble hearing the black-haired teen over the wail of the wind

"You were only doing what you thought was right. Psyche saved you life so you have every reason to have followed her blindly," Arianhod reasoned. Arcane growled and leapt to her feet.

"I was not following that bitch blindly! The only reason that I followed her was so that I could think for myself!" she yelled. Arianhod waved her hand in dismissal.

"I wasn't aiming to insult you, ya know. I was trying to comfort you," she shot back coolly. Arachne's purple gloved hands dropped to her sides.

"Oh," she whispered. Athena stood up, bones snapping into place.

"Next time, think before you reprimand the people who decided to spare you worthless life," she snapped icily and turned away from the black haired Netjeru.

A snow filled gust of wind blew between- delete and the two Titans vanished.

* * *

Aphrodite gagged and spat out a hardened ball of blood, bone, metal, feathers, a coat, a rabbit, and nuclear residue before attempting to stand up. And failed. 

"Well," she said cheerfully, "At least I'll be warm!" Psyche's metal spine was fused to the Virus's mangled ribcage and the dying Titan's actual body, not allowing Aphrodite to stand. Or move. Or flee the inevitable explosion.

"If I die, I'm taking you down with me, Perfect," Psyche rasped. Aphrodite clasped her pink-white hands.

"Oh how wonderful! But I suppose you left too soon to learn of the Faux Pas," she said happily. Psyce rolled her remaining eye.

"Faux Pas? As in fashion statement? Because, yes, I have heard of you," she snarled. Aphrodite laughed gaily.

"You're so funny Psyc! I wish I could keep you as a pet, but orders are orders and I'm inclined to follow them this time. But me, a fashion statement!" she burst out laughing again. "You can kill me once, you can kill me ten times, you can kill me ten thousand times but I'll always Faux Phoenix Archival System and come right back."

"Peachy," the dying blonde growled and released her telekinetic hold on the combusting generator where her heart should have been.

* * *

Athrun and Yzak stepped carefully around the contour of the shimmering pool, trying to determine its source. There was a metallic clank followed by a rumble and dead silence. 

"Reminds me of an earthquake," Rusty said thoughtfully.

"Where are the birds?" Nicol asked.

"It's the middle of January!" Yzak hollered. "Do you honestly think anything can survive this?" As he spoke, a great crash sounded and a column of gold, pink, and a slightly green sky blue soared upwards.

"As I was saying," Yzak smirked. The five Reds watched the tower of light until it vanished, the thundering noise replaced by high pitched insane giggling. They exchanged glances.

A metal skeleton came staggering out of a hedge. Dearka glanced down and gasped in shock.

"The blood's gone!" he called. The skeleton nodded its wire mesh head.

"Yep! That's my lunch! Traitors are so tasty!" it shrieked. Half of the skeleton was covered in tattered and scorched pink cloth, slowly flaking away into small and silver triangles. Strands of pink were floating in the air as they deteriorated into glittering dust. It took a shaky step forward and a small box, the size of a smoke detector, broke free of the wires holding it in the chest cavity and fell, hitting a pelvic bone like block and exploded. The flailing electrical wires sparked madly and struck a small computer chip, blowing it to pieces. Yzak grabbed his gun and fired with calculated precision, striking the three remaining chips. A few bullets found their way into its wire-netted skull, causing virtually no damage. The unfocused eyes whirled around in its skull before settling on silver-head.

"Well that did a lot? Didn't it?" Yzak felt fear closing in on him and bolted the skeleton on his heels. Dearka stuck his foot out just after Yzak passed and tripped the half-dead android. As it fell, it froze as if suspended in time.

"Shit."

The wind blew the dusty skeleton away.

* * *

A-nozer little chappie! yay! Big or little chapters? that is the question! (Yes, we did start our Shakespeare unit today) 

A Netjeru is humanxanimal DNA mix


	4. Chapter 4

A MYTH birth chapter.

Dearka and Miriallia come next chapter

* * *

It's rather unexpected that anybody, even Aphrodite, could stay in that condition for five minutes," a woman with long red hair and a tank- delete- wearing an orange tank top and sarong, with yellow suns said to an equally young woman with a white dress and billowy sleeves. The young woman smiled and closed chocolate brown eyes, a strand of pastel green sticking straight up swaying slightly..

"Hestia, Aphrodite is unexpected," she said. Hestia smiled.  
"You have a point Gaia," she stood up. "System shut down." Gaia's image flickered and vanished as Hestia left the cavernous room.

The ghost in the corner hugged her knees to her chest. She wondered how everyone her classmates were doing as the tank atop a mushroom shaped stand, the 'cap' of the stand descending to barely half a foot off the ground, abandoned its eerie blue-white light for a bright, white, internal lamp. Bubbles arose from the unseen bottom of the tank as brightly coloured particles jetted in through jets along the top and bottom. A metallic skeleton with thin wires for every bone in its body was lowered into the tank and the coloured sparks covered it, building Aphrodite a new body. The girl, Gaia, stood up.

"Can't have that, can we," she said coolly and walked silently to the stand. Holographic computer screens cast an eerie blue light on the depression where they floated, spilling out randomly organized numbers and diagrams. Gaia touched on of the screens and it went crazy, spewing out digits at an alarming rate. The skeleton was pulled out of the tank and replaced by a slightly thicker-banded frame. Instead of wires, each bone (except the skull which was netted wire) was made of three 1.5 centimeter wide strips of metal attached every few inches with clasps. Two ribbons of titanium hung down from the shoulder blades, collecting white with pink edging particles. The ribcage took up 2/3 of the torso, extending to where the long forgotten pelvic should have been. Mechanical claws swooped down through the clear liquid and implanted the central proscessor or brain chip, the magnetic field generator to keep the soon-to-be triangles of _Leanthra_ in place or the heart, and four small computer chips. These were Vanity, Cupid, Eros, and Venus, the Puppet Master's assistances.

"Memory uploaded. All systems online. Transferring control to Puppet Master. All life support systems transferred to Aphrodite. Process Complete," Gaia said. Gaia looked at her holographic form.

"They have you on a leash, don't they?" she asked. The hologram shrugged.

"Not really. I decided where Olympus goes, how it looks, and if the weapons are engaged. Not to mention being in control of how a MYTH will turn out," she explained. They stared at Aphrodite's dead-white eyelids and didn't flinch as they shot open. The dark pink eyes beneath were wide and glassy but dilated immediately into solid neon pink. They focused on the pair in front of her.

"Can I come out now?" she asked. Gaia grinned.

* * *

Small is good! 


	5. Chapter 5

Slight DxM, not much though

* * *

Heliopolis

"AHH!" _Crash!_ Panicked voices floated over the wind.

"Miriallia!" Tolle cried and sprinted over to the crash. A blond teen had pulled her off the road and was keeping her upright. The bus had stalled stopped and there was a lengthwise dent off to one side. Tolle kneeled beside her and pulled the copper headed teen into his lap.

"You've certainly been full of surprises since the meteor shower huh?" he said, his voice cracking.

"Guess I have," Miriallia said weakly and all went black.

* * *

Later 

Miriallia turned around in a wild circle. Black. And red. And gold. Everywhere. No landscape, just colour.

"Hello?" Is someone there?" she called. A loud and long sigh behind her answered.

"If only I were stronger… You have physics over there don't you?" Miriallia's eyes darted back and forth in the gloom, looking for the voice's owner.

"Hello?" she called timidly, no sure if she should want the voice's attention.

"Hello to you to." Mir frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"If I told, you, ya wouldn't hear," the voice replied.

"Uh, au-alright," Miriallia stammered. The voice mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Well of course you didn't! You're human! I'm not!"  
"You aren't very nice," Mir scolded.

"I don't try to be. I didn't ask to be stuck in the body if a human and a girl no less! Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers! That's why you're so strong. That's why I'm making you so strong. I have a reputation here sister!"

* * *

The boys in the kitchen couldn't help but flinch when the room was filled with an ear-piercing shriek. 

"Does your girlfriend only scream?" Yzak snarled. Dearka, Tolle, Sai, and Kuzzey all gave the platinum blond dirty looks.

In the living room, Miriallia was lying on a couch with a blanket draped over her slender body. She was tearing at the palms of her hands, evidentially trying to get something off.

"Make it stop! It hurts! Get it- Leave me alone!" she screamed. Tolle sat on the edge of the sofa and gently took her hands.

"Calm down Miri-chan. It was just a bad dream," Miriallia pulled her hands away.

"What kind of dream gives you tears your hands apart?" she yelled. Sure enough, through the curtain of blood on her hands, Intricate designs were carved deeply, exposing bone. One was an ornamented hourglass suspended between to – delete "Damn" two wings bending together to encircle the hour glass. On her other hand, crazy lines twisted and looped over her fingers and down to her wrist.

"That's some cut," Sai said.

"Maybe the slew of meteor showers are having some affect on your mind," Kuzzey suggested.

Mir's breathing quickened. Was the dream real?

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Next chappie! This one is pretty funny!

* * *

Even Later

I'm glad they were nice enough to show us the way to Morganrate," Nicol commented. Yzak grunted – delete. They trampled inside the main college facility and shook the snow from their clothers and hair.

"I really can't wait until the Vesalius gets here," Rusty whined. "I'm freezing!"

"Shut it jackass," Yzak growled. "We're all freezing."

"I'm surprised you're cold Yzak," Dearka teased. "You're so hot headed the snow and ice should melt around you!" Rusty, Athrun and Nicol quivered slightly in the lobby, attempting to hold back the sniggers threatening to engulf them. Yzak glowered and stormed over to a row of class pictures, leaving the other four in front of the doors. Said group were giggling too much to nitice the first set of doors opening until the sheet of metal and glass opened delete and glass that Ru Athrun was leaning on opened outwards, spilling the bluenette onto an important looking woman and her subordinates.

"Sorry," Athrun stammered. Even though the woman was wearing sunglasses, he could tell he was getting a glare worth Yzak's approval.

"It's a really moronic idea to stand in front of the doors," she snapped. Rusty grabbed his three younger team mates by their collars and dragged them to the side.

"I apologize for our comrades' unlawful behaviour," he said quickly, lacing his voice with charm.

"I also don't enjoy being mocked," she said icily. The four backed away.

"I assure you ma'am, it was not my intention to come across as a mocker," the red-head replied quickly. The woman glared at him before turning and walking down a corridor.

Dearka moved swiftly after her.

"Dearka!" Where'r you going?" Nicol hissed. The blond turned and smirked.

"Dude, you saw the lady's attitude! I bet she's working for a mad scientist!" he said exuberantly and continued walking, leaving the other three not much choice but to follow.

"Yzak, are you going to be one of the group that has no choice but to follow the blond idiot heading to certain doom?" Rusty said with a joking monotone Yzak smirked and nodded.

"I wanna see 'im get blown up."

They had been going down the hall for a matter of minutes when they reached the end. A locked door was the only thing between the five teenage Coordinators and the important woman and her mad scientist superior.

"Whoever's describing the situation, you're making it a little too overdramatic," Athrun commented.

"What Zala?" Yzak sneered. "Too un-uniform for a perfect soldier?" Nicol hushed them.

"Be quiet! Rusty got the code!" he hissed.

The door opened with a hiss and they walked into the lab of the mad scientist.

"This whole 'mad scientist' thing is getting really irritating," Athrun grumbled. Dearka clapped a hand over Yzak's mouth in unison with Nicol's hand over Athrun's mouth.

"Rusty tiptoed to the edge of the walkway. He was there for a grand total of 31 seconds before whipping out his cellphone and took several pictures.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered urgently.

"Why?" Nicol blurted. Rusty grabbed the first two wrists he found and proceeded to the exit.

"Ill tell you when we're six thousand kilometres away," he continued and speed-walked through the door and down the hall, Nicol and Yzak trailing behind him delete stumbling to keep up.

A shadow appeared from behind a wall.

"Someone's coming!" Rusty glanced around, looking for a hiding spot.

* * *

Hallway 

"I wonder why ORB gave us the mobile weapons," Mwu pondered. His companion shrugged.

"Does it really matter? All we have to do is use them to protect ORB from those space freaks," he said coolly.

* * *

Closet 

"Those fucking bastards."

"Ya know, Athena's gonna kill torture you if she sees the word 'fuck'."

"Oh shut up Pele. This is Yzak we're talking about! He's a dumb Coordinator!"

"But Athena's not."

"Can you please leave?"

"Why? I'm having fun."

"I agree with you Yzak."

"Can we hold off the topic of space freaks until we find aliens?"

"But he meant Coordinators!"

"He didn't say "Coordinators, he could of just as easily meant aliens."

"Hold it people!" Rusty demanded.

"But he said-,"

"I SAID HOLD IT!" Rusty hollered.

Silence.

"Alright, did anyone catch the first part of that or am I the only one who registered THAT ORB GAVE THE EA MOBILE SUITS?!" he continued.

"I still think he meant aliens," Dearka said stubbornly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEARKA!!" Rusty yelled.

"Can we see the pictures now?" Nicol asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll send them to you," Rusty said calmly. Seconds later all five faces were lit up with the eerie glow of five identical ZAFT issue cell phones; faces getting grimmer with each new picture. Dearka broke the silence.

"Woah!" Rusty! You dirty pervert!" he laughed. Rusty looked up.

"What?" he yelped. Dearka flipped his phone around. A blond was standing with her back to the camera, apparently naked in her upstairs bedroom. Rusty paled and snatched the phone.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" he muttered, furiously deleting the picture. The tanned Coordinator attempted to steal back his phone but Rusty was just that much taller than Dearka.

"Hi Miguel," Nicol said suddenly. The closet fell silent.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Small chapters galore!

* * *

Vesalius

Miguel sighed loudly as Cassandra poked her head into his custom orange GINN.

"Nicol's about to call," she signed. The blond rolled his eyes.

"I honestly can't believe that Commander Le Creuset would allow a child on board delete

"DAMNIT!"

"You're telling me delete

"Right," he said sarcastically, "I'll just-," his cell phone began ringing shrilly. He shot a knowing-delete smug look at the albino like shrimp and flipped the phone open.

"Hello? Miguel speaking," he said importantly.

"Hi Miguel, its Nicol." Miguel's eye twitched. Cassandra grinned and floated away.

"What's happening in ORB?" he paused at the sound of scuffling and a few mild-

"MILD? MILD CURSE WORDS FROM YZAK AND RUSTY? ARE YOU NUTS?!"  
"I made a freaking mistake. Calm down."  
"I am-,"

"Okay, back to the scene."

muffled curse words before Athrun answered.

"We were inside a college facility to wait out the storm when I fell onto a business lady and Dearka followed her and we were lead to a mobile suit factory. As it turns out, the place was- is crawling with Earth Forces soldiers," he said with no inflection or indication of any emotions present in his voice. Miguel stroked is chin.

"Alright, just get a cab or something and I'll arrange for a shuttle."

* * *

Bridge 

The eldest blond on the Le Creuset team's face popped on the screen, startling Ades.

"I just received some rather disturbing news from Athrun and the others," he started. Le Creuset pushed off his chair and floated at Miguel's eye level.

"How disturbing is rather disturbing?" he asked. The nineteen pictures filed onto the bottom of the screen in an orderly fashion.

"ORB mobile weapons in a neutral colony being worked on and built by Earth Allegiance recruits. This is rather interesting," Rau murmured. Ades looked uneasy.

"Could it be that ORB just need new delete more delete a larger labour force?" he asked. The masked man shook his head.

"No matter which way you look at it, ZAFT and the PLANTS were still left out of the picture. ORB has created an alliance with the Earth Forces, thus making it no longer a neutral nation."

"The council won't take this lightly," Ades continued. Rau ignored him. Addressing Miguel, he asked "Have you arranged for the other's transport back to the ship?" the green nodded.

"They should be here shortly but when I hung up the port was scrambling for a free shuttle," he explained and the screen turned blank after an exchange of salutes.

"You really ought to study ZAFT customs a bit more,"

* * *

Vesalius 

Cassandra met them as they left the hanger. She wrapped her tiny arms around Yzak's head and hugged his as best as she could. Said teen put up with her until she tried to gibe him a kiss and he swatted her away. Dearka grinned evilly at Rusty.

"Hey Cassy-chan!," he began, using Cassandra's hated nickname, "Rusty got you a present!" Cassandra's green eyes swivelled around and rested more or less on Rusty. He stuck the bag behind his back and grinned.

"Dearka's kidding. I didn't get anyone anything," Rusty said hastily. Cassandra looked at the eldest red as if he had grown a second head.

"You're nuts," she signed. Rusty, still grinning sheepishly, nodded.

"Yes I am Cassandra," he said with exaggerated humbleness. "I am the craziest of the Le Creuset team." Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, you are calm compared o some people on this ship." They shifted slightly in the weightless environment.

"I'm feeling a little awkward. Anyone else feeling awkward?" Dearka asked. Yzak shrugged and pushed off the wall, catching Cassandra on his way by.

"Bed time twerp," he murmured - delete "I think 'mutter is better for this situation". muttered. Cassandra squeaked in protest.

"Le Creuset team to bridge immediately," the intercom announced. The five-year old smirked.

"JOULE-CHAN!" a medic hollered. The five reds looked around for Cassandra. Who had taken that opportunity to vanish.

* * *

Cassandra's very good at vanishing and reappearing. 


	8. Chapter 8

100 percent MYTH chapter

* * *

"Why why why are we stuck on system duty!" Aphrodite yelled. Athena took a deep breath and let it out loudly. 

"Because we're the only people who understand this stuff who're available," she said calmly. Aphrodite grumbled something incoherent and flipped through a mecha booklet in front of her. Suddenly, she sat up straight.

"Jackpot!" she exclaimed happily. A dark purple sticky hand landed on the booklet and pulled it into Arianhod's pile.

"Woohoo! The Olympian file!" the purple haired teen said, enunciating every syllable of 'Olympian' crisply. Aphrodite lunged and snatched it back.

"Gimme! I had it first!" she yelled.

"Tough! I'm bored!"

"Just cause you're older doesn't mean you always get the good stuff!"

"Y'actually it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Not a chance."

"You already had a chance to save it but you passed it up- Hey!" Arianhod exclaimed angrily at Athena. The bomb expert stood up, grabbed the book from Arianhod and was flipping through it, highlighting various features in Cassandra's body. Aphrodite cocked her head. Athena was at page forty and had highlighted two items in green- meaning that the humans who built her actually did something right for a change - Aphrodite jabbed her tongue in behind her back molar and spat the broken tooth out. Damn security system.

"You really did want that security system to go to hell when in slammed you," Athena murmured.

"Tell me about it! All my teeth broke!" Aphrodite whined. Arianhod leaned forward.

"That's why we have shark DNA," she turned to Athena. "How many red items? I can't see from here."

"Four hundred," Athena responded curtly, "No cooling system, no reservoir battery, horrible energy consumption, bad wiring, the list goes on." Aphrodite leaned back.

"Are we planning on doing something about it?" she asked.

"I'm not planning on doing anything until she dies and we can salvage the memory card and give her a better body. This one is horrible!" Athena answered. Aphrodite looked at Arianhod. The cat burglar raised her hands in defence.

"I steal, not create. That's Athena-chan's job," she replied.

"So, we wait until she dies, cause mayhem and destruction, total misery, and then resurrect her," Aphrodite clarified.

"In a nut shell," Athena said quietly, balancing on the two back legs of her chair, reading, and highlighting.

"That's my line!" Aphrodite exclaimed angrily.

"Pauvre petite fille," Athena snapped. Aphrodite huffed and pulled up her own booklet.

"Why am I doing my own system check?" she asked.

"Cause you're perfect?" Arianhod said sarcastically. Aphrodite dropped the book. "Then I'm done!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Back to Heliopolis in five, four, three... 


	9. Chapter 9

See? Told'ja!

* * *

Miriallia walked the frozen streets of the cylinder colony by herself. She blinked and an eerie grey light was cast over the ruined buildings and large chunks of cement were floating aimlessly. 

"Was this place hit by a nuke?" she asked.

"Nope," answered the voice Miriallia had grown to hate yet admire, "It was destroyed by human action, the Earth Forces greed, the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty's intervention, and not necessarily involved, the boredom of a Titan."

"Titans? Aren't they the bad guys from Greek Mythology?" Mir replied.

"Depends. They were the first children to be born from Gaia." "And they were all killed."

"I'm not talking about 'the Titans'. I'm talking about the damned Androids that stuck me in the body of a frickin' weakling!" Mir opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off by a war cry.

* * *

Back to Vesaillius in five, four, three, two, 


	10. Chapter 10

See? Told'ja!

* * *

Vesailus Med Bay

Cassandra had been perched on the rail in front of Miguel's GINN when a cart had gone by and pushed her off the rail. She had flipped upside down and was twisting around for landing when she bounced off a GINN sword. Her heart promptly stopped and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"And they lived- OW!" Rusty yelped. He looked down at his arm. Blood bubbled around a capped ballpoint pen stuck near his elbow. "Cassandra!" he scolded and yanked the pen out, "How many times do I have to tell you not to jab sharp objects into people?"

"You have never told me that," she signed.

"So maybe I haven't, but I still don't like pens in my arms," Rusty replied. Cassandra's bronze eyes were wide.

"Then you should have shut up when I asked you the first forty three times!"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Then you should have been reading a physics textbook in your head!"

"I hate physics."

"So do I." she signed. Rusty got up and tucked the blanket tighter around her chin.

"Be good, don't kill the doctors, good night," he ordered and kissed her forehead.

"It was not my fault my heart stopped."

"Technically it was."

"I was pushed. I am not supossed to land like that."

"I highly doubt five year olds are magnetic and get drawn towards oversized swords," Rusty straightened and pushed off out the door. "Don't kill anyone!" he called.

_Flashback_

"You really don't want anything to do with her do you?" Rusty asked.

"I-," Yzak opened his mouth, trying to come up with something plausible.

"I never passed my parenting class," Rusty confessed.

"What has that got to do with Cassandra?" Yzak asked.

"My teacher said that if I got all positive reviews from the parents of kids I babysat, I could pass, so I would like to babysit Cassandra for you," Rusty explained.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Yzak squeaked. Rusty shook his head. "Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem. Something to do isn't it?"

"What about the rest of the team?"

"There's you and Dearka, Nicol and Athrun, Miguel and Mathew, and those other two guys that I can never remember. I'm a ninth wheel. Cassandra makes ten."

"Your logic's weird."

"Yep. Famous for it!"

* * *

The actual chapter one is finished! Now to type up number two...


	11. Chapter 11

The beginning of the real second chapter...

* * *

Dearka swore as the Buster stumbled and slipped on the remnants of a building. A view screen in his lower right beeped and zoomed in on a still figure in the street. A smart comment rose to his lips but died as realization dawned on the blond.

The cute chick from earlier in the week was down.

"What do we do about injured civilians?" he asked.

"Patch'em up I guess," Nicol replied. Dearka unbuckled himself.

"Cover me guys," he told the mike and slipped out of the cockpit.

"Dearka! Where the hell are you going?" Yzak yelled.

"Like the coward said. Patch'em up!" Dearka responded smart-alecky and gripped the elevator cable. The blond waved annoyingly at the Duel and the Blitz as the machine's glanced his way. The Duel raised its assault rifle and Dearka felt his heart stop. The duel fired. The shot whizzed within feet of the blond pilot and stuck an EA tank, blowing it to pieces.

"Right. I knew he wouldn't fire on me, his best friend," Dearka squeaked and sprinted over to Miriallia.

"Hello? Haw? Are you alive in there?" he pulled gently on her earlobes and pinched her arms and neck. She squished her eyes shut and swatted him away. Dearka picked her up.

"It's alright nothing human'll hurt you," he muttered consolingly.

"That narrows it down a lot," she growled.

"Eh?" Dearka replied. Miriallia cracked an eye open and winced at the bright sunlight. She opened her mouth but all that came out was a dry croak.

"MIRIALLIA!" someone hollered. The figure whipped around the side of a building and came running towards them.

Well, until he hit the ice.

The figure, Dearka now recognized as Tolle, did an odd can-can like dance to try and keep his balance, but, his effort was in vain as he slipped, and slid along a long expanse of ice, smacking into a street light.

"MIR!" Kira cried and mimicked Tolle, except he landed on his face and slid down a hole. Sai and Kuzzey somehow stayed upright. As they passed, Dearka handed Miriallia to Sai.

"Thanks for saving me!" Mir called. Dearka waved half-heartedly and caught the elevator line back into the Buster.

"Asshole," Yzak muttered into the mike.

"Take a look in the mirror," Dearka replied.

"You guys are acting like children again," Miguel snapped. "Now get back to the Vesalius. Dearka, you'd better be ready t'explain yourself,"

* * *

Panels of metal whipped by Kira as he whipped down the narrow chute. It reminded him of a slide, twisting, turning, (he swore he had gone over at least three loop-de-loops) and then the light at the end of the steel tunnel. 

A better question than where am I going? popped into his head: What the hell was he going to land on when he shot out?

* * *

Review? Please?


	12. Chapter 12

Un autre petit chapitre! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

His jet back gave him the boost Athrun need to leap the ten foot gap between the unmoving hulk of the Aegis to a stack of crates, and from them to the strike, drawing his gun. But, in the nanoseconds before the split second shot, a head followed by a scream knocked his aim off. The head also knocked the Earth Allegiance soldier off her perilous perch on the Strike.

"FUMP!"

"Ohh…" they moaned.

"I think I broke something," the brown teen croaked.

"Kira- …. Yamato?" Athrun whispered.

"I think I'm alive, Kira responded raspingly. He tried to get up, but Athrun and the EA personnel's limbs were tangled around him and each other. "Whose leg is this?" Kira asked, pinching Athrun's left calf.

"Mine," Athrun answered. Kira looked at him.

"Here ya…. Athrun?" his voice cracked. Athrun flipped his visor up.

"It's me," he said shyly.

"Can you two do your reunion somewhere else? There's a bit of a battle going on," the soldier was cut off when a blast shook the building. The ground groaned and started to split. The Strike tipped on the edge and slid into the pit, Murre and Kira sliding after it.

"Kira!" Athrun cried and scrabbled to save his friend, but the brunette fell out of reach. Athrun jumped forward, his emotions clouding his soldier's resolve and got smacked by a falling beam. He stumbled backward and scurried out of the way of large chunks of plaster from the collapsing ceiling. A few seconds later, he found himself inside the Aegis.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
